Scooby Doo and The Pilgrim's Way
by LoveofVelma
Summary: A Paradise Lake sequel. As a dating couple, Shaggy and Velma have enjoyed getting to know each other on a different level. When an old friend visits and asks for help from Mystery Inc. they agree, not knowing where it will lead them. Parings S/V.
1. Chapter 1

Scooby Doo and The Pilgrim's Way

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros.,and/or Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, places, and incidents is coincidental.

The Mission at Alamogordo exists only in the author's imagination.

Chapter One: The Searcher

The Desert of Southeastern New Mexico in the Western United States of America is a bleak, savage place. Large brown stone struggle to rise above the barren landscape. Home to snakes, lizards and other various vermin, only the heartiest souls dare to populate the region.  
>For most of the year water is scarce; to be hoarded and treasured. But in the spring the skies erupt in thunderstorms that shower the area with much needed rain. This causes the ground to blossom in an abundance of wildflowers of every color and size that carpet the land from horizon to horizon.<p>

The Mission at Alamogordo is like many missions that dot the Western region. It does have one thing of interest that sets this mission apart from all the rest. It houses the most extensive historical library of the region. It is this particular depository that drew the searcher to this destination.

The searcher sat at an old worn and scratched desk, deep in the bowels of the mission; it wasn't the first stop nor would it be the last. The searcher had made a vow; the investigation would not stop, could not stop, until the object was found.

The dog at the searchers feet normally would not be allowed but with the heat outside nearing one hundred degrees Fahrenheit, it had been enough for the old priest to make an exception. As long as the dog behaved herself.

The searcher wore white gloves, turning the fragile pages of the book that rested on a white cloth. Two piles of volumes stood on either side; one yet to be read, the other waiting to be returned to whence they came. It was time consuming work but one the searcher had a passion for.

"Have you found what you look for?" The priest asked as an assistant sat several tomes on the desk, reaching to remove those that had been set aside to be re-shelved.

"No, not yet." the searcher looked up into the kindly face of the priest, "perhaps it doesn't even exist. I only hoped to find some reference- ideally an eyewitness- to the event."

"And what event might that be? Perhaps I could help if I knew for what you search."

The searcher would like to ask for help, but enough people knew of the search as it was. A quietness hovered over the room as the two stared into the eyes of the other. The searcher's eyes dropped first; a decision had been made.

"You know of the UFO incident in Roswell in 1947?" The searcher began.

"Of course. Everyone has. Enough has been written over the decades to fill this humble abode. That can not be what you search for."

"You are right. My search is for any reference to the second UFO-the one that didn't crash." The silence returned, filling the small room.

"Leave those," the priest indicated the tomes, "they will be taken care of. Follow me and bring your dog."

They followed the priest out of the room, down an even darker hallway than the one they had walked upon entering the mission. At the end of the hall, the priest took a key from his cassock, opened the door then stepped aside to allow the searcher to enter first. He moved to a bookcase that was filled old tomes much older than any the searcher had been brought. "I'm not as young as I once was, I may need your help."

He sought along one row of books, selected one and tipped it out. An almost inaudible click could be heard. It did take both to swing the bookcase out to reveal another door embedded in the wall. The door opened on hinges that had not met oil in perhaps the lifetime of the aging priest. The air itself smelled old.

"Please, be seated." He indicated a dilapidated chair in front of a table that looked older and more scarred than the desk the searcher had left just minutes ago. "I'll only be a moment."

The room appeared empty except the chair and table, the priest never left the room, yet as he had said, in moments he sat a box in front of the searcher. It was of some exotic wood. Two butterflies, one on each end, adorned the top. One of gold, the other of silver.

"Forgive me, you may take as long as you like but I can not leave. I took a vow that this box would never to leave my sight while opened." He gave a small laugh, "this is the first time it has been opened to my knowledge. I pray you will find what you search for in here."

"I too, have taken a vow." The searcher took the old and delicate papers out of the box and began to scour each one. The first were nothing new, only repeats of known facts. Picking up the last page, she began to read each word, committing it to memory.

"_The Government people only got half the story."_ the page read, _"my life has been turned into a living hell. I will never tell anyone what really happened that night in July, 1947. It had been hot and humid all day. Thunderstorm weather. I road out, against my wife's wishes, I might add, because the sheep were acting nervous. You could hear them bleating over a half mile away. _

_We had dinner and after reading the Bible as we always do, we went to bed. The Thunderstorm broke __around ten o'clock or so. Unable to sleep, the wife and I got up and stepped outside. Large lightning bolts lit up the sky, the thunder was loud enough to make you want to cover your ears. I been a rancher round these parts for a long time but I never saw a storm like that one. _

_After watching the storm for awhile, we went back to bed and tried to get some sleep. Wishful thinking, that was what that was. After tossing and turning for a short while I heard this explosion. __It was louder than the storm and I first thought it might be a plane that got hit by lightning. __I got up, put on my jeans and stepped outside. I'll never forget what I saw and don't nobody ask me to repeat it, cause I wont._

_That...plane was in trouble, that I could tell, but it was like no plane I ever saw and I seen a bunch going to and from Alamogordo. It __like it was being tossed by the storm; first right, then left, then back again. It musta been one fine pilot in control cause I couldn't see how he kept that plane in the air._

_Anyway, A particularly bright lightning bolt hit that plane then shot down and touched the ground. That plane was being helt in the air and I just knew she was a goner. Couldn't see how anything could withstand that. But it did! That there pilot fought his way clear! That plane shot up into the air, turned Northeast and shot out of sight in a second._

_I watched the storm a bit longer then went back inside. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. I'd have to ride out and check the damage the storm did and look after the sheep. I said a little prayer for that pilot I saw fight the storm, then I went to bed._

_Signed by my hand on this the 3nd of July 1947 regarding what I saw._

It was signed, "William Brazel"

Reverently, she placed all the papers back in the box, closed the lid, then looked at the priest. "Thank you."

"Did you find what you were looking for? Forgive me, I have the feeling you have traveled far in your search."

"Yes, thank you again." She looked up at the ceiling, "And yes, I have traveled far. You may not realize just how far."

Silently the old priest took the box replacing it from wherever he had taken it, turned and left the room.

"Come, Amber," Crystal and Amber followed the priest out the way they had come.

After the coolness of the mission, the heat hit them like a sledge hammer as Crystal and Amber climbed into the waiting jeep and drove away.

"Via con Dios, my daughter. Go with God." The old priest waved at the retreating jeep, turned and entered the mission.

"At least we now have a direction." Crystal glanced over at Amber.

"And we know he survived the storm at least," Amber replied.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Scooby Doo and the Pilgrim's Way

Chapter Two: Fate Takes a Hand

Part One: The River

To the average observer the river was as near perfect as naturally possible. It was independent, meandering through mountain canyons, wooded glens with great trees and meadows ripe with varied wildflowers. Many forest animals and birds came to taste its life giving waters. It was disciplined, seldom, if ever, overflowing its banks.

The river was neither a tiny stream nor an enormous famous river but it had a strength to be respected. It had worn the rocks it lapped over smooth as glass. Where it fell more that a few feet in a miniature waterfall, it had formed pools where trout grew strong and sometimes frustrated the few fishermen who ventured this far into the mountains above Coolsville. More than one fisherman had likened the river to a young girl: high spirited, showing white petticoats in the white waters but with a fairy-tale feeling in its deep pools that rested and re-vitalized the soul.

It was one of those average observers who came to this particular spot this July day. The young couple had started their hiking day early, driving as far as possible before taking their backpacks and with Paul showing the way, began walking. It was just past mid-day when they spied the pool.

"It's so pretty," the girl, Susan Powers, proclaimed.

"Almost as pretty as you, Susie. How is this for our lunch break?" The boy, Paul Tremble, slid his backpack off his shoulders. Susan, 'Susie', agreed, also dropping her backpack. The couple, for they were a couple, shared several classes at Coolsville High and had enjoyed dating. Paul had planned this day, hoping that Susie would agree to accept his class ring.

From Susie's pack came a worn blanket which she spread out on the river bank; she also extracted the sandwich and chips she had prepared this morning. Paul's pack yielded soft drinks which he placed in the water to cool; his own sandwich and chips joined Susie's on the blanket.

While the drinks cooled, the young couple talked about the day, the sights they had seen on their hike and enjoying the time away from parents. Susan wondered why Paul was acting so nervous; she did like Paul very much and hoped he would ask her to go steady.

Birds and insects chirped, the river gurgled, the light breeze picked at the stream, cooling the air but Paul found himself sweating as he thought of the ring and chain lying in the pack.

"Susie...I," Paul faltered, trying to think of what to say.

"Yes, Paul?" She encouraged Paul to continue.

"I was wondering...if you'd like to go steady?" Paul pulled the ring and chain from his pack.

"Yes, I'd like to go steady, Paul." Susie smiled warmly, tilting her head to allow the chain to slip over her head. Their first kiss as a steady couple was delicate, soft and tender.

"Paul...," Susie pulled back when his kiss grew more passionate. She didn't mind the increase in passion, she felt the same. Something else had caught her attention.

"Listen," Susie placed her fingers on his lips.

"I don't hear anything," Paul attempted to continue smooching those kissable lips.

"Neither do I," Susie prompted. They both listened to the quiet. Where only minutes ago birds and insects had serenaded the couple, now only the sound of the bubbling river assailed their ears.

The noise came from the brush and trees on the opposite side of the river. Snapping, rustling sounds like an animal foraging for food. A large animal. Coming closer, closer.

"Slowly, Susie, pick up your pack." Paul reached for his own pack, then froze. The animal sounds

had been bad enough but now the animal was coming into view. Half again as any bear Paul had ever seen or heard of, it wasn't the mere size of the animal that terrified the couple but the beak! No ordinary bird's beak, this one had teeth! Large teeth that curved inward, perfect carnivore teeth.

"I don't think it's seen us, back away slowly." Paul eased back, pulling Susie with him.

"What is that thing?" Susie gasped when the animal looked their way.

"I...I don't know, Susie, but I don't want to wait for introductions." The animal watched the two until they disappeared into the trees.

"Run, Susie! Run!"

Later in the car, driving at high speed away from the river and whatever animal they had encountered,

Susie gasped. "Slow down, Paul! No need to have a wreck now." Susie scooted closer to Paul who forced himself to slow down, taking several deep breaths to slow his beating heart.

"Paul, do you think we should report that...thing we saw?"

"And say what?" Paul didn't take his eyes from the road. "No one would believe us. Besides, the police would have no jurisdiction up there."

"I know someone who would believe us."

Part Two: The Meal

Coolsville was experiencing a cooling trend for July. Velma wished she felt the same. She and Shaggy had been dating for four months. In those four months he had showered her with flowers, movies and lots of kisses. Like now, cuddling on the couch in front of the TV, his lips nuzzling her neck was making her and the room rather warm.

Four months earlier, Shaggy had invited Velma to his apartment with the full intention of having her spend the night. Velma had taken one step inside, taken a look around the room and ran screaming into the night. This occurrence led to a long talk about cleanliness and what was acceptable and what would not be tolerated. Any overnight visits had to come with assurances of fresh, clean sheets.

Velma had been very straightforward when she told him, "If you throw a certain article of clothing at a wall and it sticks to the wall, it's time to scrub the walls. With disinfectant!"

"Remember, Shaggy, we have your parents coming for dinner." Velma shrugged her shoulders, effectively hiding her neck from his teasing lips.

"They wont be here for hours." Shaggy transferred his attention to her lips.

"But I have veggies to slice, unless you want to help."

They had discussed at length the pro's and con's of moving in together with no firm decision being made. A compromise of sorts had been agreed to.

Three days at Paradise Lake then two weeks at Shaggy's apartment, (if the mentioned cleanliness standards were adhered to), followed by two weeks at Velma's apartment. A final decision as to future living arrangements would be made at that time. If a case of murder wasn't pending.

Although they were both adults, this dinner was an unofficial bribe for the objections raised by Shaggy's parents. Velma wanted to impress Shaggy's parents but his kisses were growing more passionate and making a firm argument for an intimate intermission.

Fate has a sense of humor. Fate intervened at this most critical of times. A knock was heard at the door. "It's your apartment." Velma whispered breathlessly, "Send them away."

In one smooth action he pushed off the sofa, away from Velma's quick kiss and reluctantly opened the door.

"Shaggy!" A young girl in bell bottoms and a head band to hold her shinning black hair in place jumped into Shaggy's arms. As a breath of fresh air, she blew past him into the room. He looked at the girl, then at Velma who was rising from the sofa, finger combing her hair.

"Crystal! What are you doing here!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Scooby Doo and the Pilgrim's Way

Chapter Three: Crystal Tells Her Story

The ravenous animal in his belly slowly subsided to a dull ache of unsatisfied hunger. His mind was a whirlwind that threatened to take what little strength his knees had left.

"Hi, Velma!" Crystal stood in the middle of the room. "This is neat. Are Fred and Daphne here also?"

She looked from Velma to Shaggy noting the nervous glances. "I'm interrupting something aren't I?"

"No, Fred and Daphne are out of town." Shaggy repeated, "Why are you here, Crystal?"

"Shaggy, be a good host and offer our guest a seat and a cup of tea." Velma raised her eyebrows and jerked her head toward the small kitchen area.

"I don't want to serve tea! I want to know why she's here!"

"Shaggy, I need Mystery Inc.'s help," Crystal pleaded.

"Help to do what? We were about to fix dinner; my parents are coming. Do you take sugar with your tea?"

"No sugar," Crystal followed Shaggy and Velma taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Velma grabbed a large knife and began chopping eggplant into small pieces. Very small pieces.

"Shaggy," Crystal continued, "In your year of 1947 one of our craft crashed. Can we just say your time once and be done?" Shaggy and Velma nodded together, "good."

"Yeah," Velma injected, "the government has been trying to coverup what happened out on that desert."

Shaggy sat a steaming cup of tea before Crystal, adding his own question, "I hate feeling like a parrot but what does the Roswell crash do with you other than it was one of yours and why do you need our help?"

"Your government only knows of the one craft. There were two crafts that night. Two months ago we received an old distress signal used by that second craft. I was in the neighborhood and I have prior experience on your planet so I was given the mission. The distress signal only lasted a little while but long enough for us to get the general area. I need your help as a guide."

"What 'general area'? What exactly did you mean by that?" Shaggy refilled her tea cup. Before Crystal could answer, fate rang the door bell again.

"We're going to need more food." Shaggy headed to answer the door. "This is beginning to be the Coolsville version of Grand Central Station."

"I'll make a list," then Velma looked toward Crystal, "Crystal, what are you really doing here...we'll help if we can. Does 'being in the neighborhood' involve Shaggy?"

"Velma, I was in the neighborhood, that's true. It's true also that I came here because of Shaggy but only for the reason I mentioned; I do need your help as guides."

"Shaggy took your leaving pretty hard; he spent a lot of time up in the mountains, now that we're dating, I don't want him hurt, unless I do the hurting."

"Don't worry, Velma. I'm glad you two got together; I only wish you two the best. Back on the desert when I said goodby to Shaggy, I mentioned that I didn't think long distance relationships worked. Like any girl, I didn't mention my age." Crystal laughed at the questioning glint in Velma's eyes, "Velma, in two months I will celebrate my four hundredth birthday."

"I think I need to sit down...you did say...four hundred?"

"Four hundred, Velma. In two months. We are a long lived species. What you see is just a projection; you've seen what we really look like."

"Velma, Crystal! You need to hear this!" Shaggy came back into the kitchen area, followed by two young people. Introductions were made and Shaggy made fresh tea for every one.

Susan and Paul acted nervous as they sipped hot tea and described what they saw. It wasn't easy to describe the feelings of fear and wonder they both had felt. Had it been only hours ago?

"I've never seen anything like that...thing!" Paul sat the empty cup on the counter. "We didn't go to the police; they wouldn't have believed us anyway."

"You believe us, don't you?" Susan begged, her eyes going from one to the other.

"I believe you, Susan." It was Crystal that spoke.

"We believe you, too. After all we've seen, it's hard not to believe." Velma reached to take Shaggy's hand.

"Well, I guess we best leave. We've bothered you enough." Paul placed his arm around Susan's waist, guiding her toward the door. Crystal followed along with Shaggy and Velma as they walked Paul and Susan to the door.

After Paul and Susan had departed, the three returned to sit quietly at the breakfast bar. Several moments pass before Shaggy spoke, "I know where they were. I've been there. It's pretty rough terrain. This mean anything to you, Crystal?"

"Yes, it does, Shaggy. That's why I need your help. It means they're awake. When can we leave?"

"Shaggy," Velma asked, "where were they?"

"At the base of Homer's Nose, Velma. Crystal, we'll have to get some equipment together. We could leave tomorrow around noon. I just hope Homer doesn't have a cold."

"I have all the equipment we'll need. What did you guys do when your van broke down on the desert?"

"Called for help. We found a tow truck to come out and tow the van into the shop to be fixed." Shaggy explained.

"I came in answer to the call for help. But why would anyone want a toe truck? And what is a toe anyway?"

"You staying for dinner?" Velma laughed.

-Xxxxxx

Dinner went fine even if Shaggy's parents did find Crystal a little unusual. Crystal left soon after dinner was finished and when Shaggy's parents finally said good night, Velma breathed a big sigh of relief.

"Well, that went good, don't you think?" She wrapped her arms around his waist, tiptoeing to peck his lips.

"Yeah, but we'll need a bigger place if we're going to entertain like that."

"You okay with Crystal being here, asking for help?"

"Yeah, strange as it sounds, I'm okay with it."

"Good. Now, you started a big fire before she showed up. It's been smoldering all evening; got any ideas on what to do about it?"

He did.

It was a glorious morning as seen through two sets of bleary eyes.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Scooby Doo and The Pilgrim's Way

Chapter Four: Unwanted Company

It was long before noon when Shaggy, Velma and Scooby crawled into Crystal's craft. They heard the hatch clang shut, sealing them inside. They found Amber, in her natural form, already seated in the co-pilot's seat. A few moments passed before Crystal appeared and slipped smoothly into the pilot's seat.

She and Amber were all business as they went through a pre flight check list. "Take your seats now. We'll be air borne soon. Scooby, you'll find your seat directly behind Amber." The seat indicated was a low-slung affair that allowed Scooby to watch the final checks being made. Amber touched a spot in front of her and a projection screen became visible. A few moments later she announced, "All clear, Crystal. Ready for flight."

There was no sensation of movement when the craft lifted gracefully from the ground. Crystal set the pre agreed upon course. "Take over Amber, maintain speed and course. I want to speak to our friends."

Amber nodded and directed the outside sensors to make another sweep. Crystal moved back to take a vacant seat. "Velma, it's not the stars but I hope you like the trip."

"I'm so excited I have to remind myself to breathe. This is just fine, thank you, Crystal."

"I thought this might be easier. Perhaps one day you will make it to the stars."

"Oh, jinkies, I think I've given up on that." She smiled and reached across the aisle to meaningfully squeeze Shaggy's hand.

"Then a descendent possibly?" Crystal smiled and winked at a blushing Velma.

Shaggy liked the feel of her small hand wrapped around his. Velma had changed since that hot air balloon ride. She had become more responsive, less timid, more adventurous and able to anticipate his needs to a point that was scary at times.

His life seemed empty when she wasn't around. A trace of her perfume lingering, floating in the air was enough to make him count the minutes until they were together again. He drew in a deep breath, smelling the delicate fragrance, attempting to contain the love for her that was rising inside simply from the touch of her hand. He returned the squeeze and smiled at her.

"Crystal," Amber broke in, "we have unwanted company. You guys want to take a look, I'm not familiar with this aircraft."

Crystal moved forward, reclaiming her seat. "Friendly?"

"I don't think so. Three craft in military formation doesn't sound friendly to me."

"Helicopters and I'm not familiar with any helicopter like that either, Amber."

"F. B. I.?" Velma ventured, worry creeping into her voice.

"Since we are in a space craft, my first guess would be B.A.I.T.." Shaggy offered.

"Evasive action. Let's see if if they're following us or just out for a joy ride." Crystal ordered.

"Where is an U.N.C.L.E. when you really need one?" asked Velma.

"Because the United Network Command for Legitimate Extraterrestrials is a fictional organization."

Shaggy offered.

"They're still following," Amber stated.

"Can you outrun them?" Shaggy asked.

"Easily but we'd overshoot our target by..." Crystal did some quick calculations on a pad with a stylus, "hours, our return would take most of the day. I could turn and blow them out of the sky...but I don't want to unless as a last resort. Any other ideas?"

"One, we're near Paradise Lake, can this ship submerge?" Shaggy grabbed a like pad and stylus that lay at each seat and began scribbling.

"Submerging is possible but limited," Crystal explained.

"Your medallions allow you to change shapes, does this ship have the same capability?"

"Again, it's limited but yes. I think I know what you've got in mind. It could work, the water might interfere with whatever technology they have on board those ships. What shape did you have in mind?"

"This," Shaggy handed her the screen. Crystal looked at the rough drawing, passing it to Amber. "Put this in the computers memory, we can strengthen it." Crystal adjusted the course to Paradise Lake and increased speed.

Arriving at the lake, the ship selected a deserted area and settled down upon the water before sinking under the surface. Now, it was a waiting game.

-XXX

On board the lead helicopter, B.A.I.T. Special Agent Callahan angerly spoke around three sticks of chewing gum. "What's going on? Where did they go?"

"Unknown, Mr. Callahan. The signal was weak, now nothing." One pilot answered.

"Well, they can't have just disappeared into thin air! I want that ship and the aliens! I've been on their

trail since that time in the desert! Find them! Search plan Alpha, report anything unusual!"

"Yes, sir!" The pilot of the second 'copter didn't believe in space ships or little green aliens. He also thought Special Agent Callahan was crazy to be chasing something that didn't exist but he was being paid very handsomely. If Callahan wanted to waste time in a search that wouldn't find anything, he'd give him a search.

The pilot didn't expect to find anything and that was what the search yielded...nothing. The only thing in sight or on their scanners was a party barge resting at anchor in the lake below. Two girls in bikinis waved as the three 'copters passed overhead. The pilot resisted waving back, the girls couldn't see him anyway.

-XXX

In the spacecraft floating just below the surface of the lake, everyone had tried to remain quiet while the 'copters circled overhead. "Audio only, Amber." Crystal pointed at the ship's ceiling, "Let's see if they've left."

Amber touched the screen which erupted in the sounds of birds singing. No helicopter sounds could be heard. "Sounds clear. Low on illusion time though."

"Let's give them a few more ticks, just to be sure." She turned her attention to Shaggy, "What is this B. A. I. T.?"

"Beware of the Alien Invasion of Terra. They've been around since the Roswell incident; out in the open anyway, they may have been around before that for all we know. I thought they were just pamphlet pushers; I had no idea they had this kind of technology or were this aggressive." Shaggy informed Crystal.

"Crystal, I guess that explains why no planet has made contact with Earth. We aren't exactly inviting contact are we?" Ventured Velma with her head cast downward.

"I guess you would have no way of knowing but did you know Mystery Inc. are considered hero's on my home world of Zukor. Shaggy, you saved Amber and I, remember? I am sorry I missed Fred and Daphne. Our first meeting out on the desert was accidental, I wasn't supposed to have any contact with Earthlings; but I'm glad I did.

"This time I was given permission to contact you but I am in no way to have any contact with any Earth government, mainly due to the attitude expressed by this B. A. I. T. organization.

"Are we still clear above?" This last was directed at Amber.

"Yes, we are clear for flight."

"Disengage the illusion. We have a lost bird to find."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Scooby Doo and The Pilgrim's Way

Chapter Five: The Lost Bird

They had been in the air only a short time, flying at tree top level. They were roughly half way to this Homer's Nose where Shaggy believed the couple had had their picnic. This was to be an easy mission; it wasn't going to be as easy as Crystal had first thought. She had been so excited when the young couple told their story. The creature the couple had described had to be Fleck and if he survived, Jasper might have also. That brought to mind one more problem with this mission. It had been hard but she had accepted the fact that Jas was gone and out of her life forever. But now, if he was alive...

Shaggy and Velma looked so happy together. She had told Shaggy the truth when they parted that last time, she had been searching for any clue about that storm and if Jas had survived. Shaggy deserved to know the whole truth: that she had started to fall in love with him. They had spent a lot of time together and he had saved her and Amber. She had been so scared and like a gallant knight, he and Scooby had come to their rescue.

Later, they had found themselves alone in a darkened part of the cave; he'd held her while her body shivered. And he had kissed her, not once or twice, but so many times she'd lost track.

"Shaggy," she'd remembered whispering, "this isn't me. You know what I really look like. If I changed into my natural state, would you still want to kiss me?" She'd touched the medallion, changing in a flash of light. She had expected him to run, or at least turn and walk away. Instead he'd pulled her into his arms. His kisses were so warm and gentle she'd leaned against his six foot frame as she kissed him back. Nothing mattered but that they were together, alone, and needing each other.

How would she tell him the truth, the whole truth and would telling him serve any useful purpose?And too, there was Velma's feelings to consider. How would Velma react to the truth?

"We have a problem." Amber announced this as if she was commenting on the weather.

"Those helicopters again?" Crystal tabled her thoughts for the time being; forcing her attention on this new development. She could not afford to dwell on the past. That happy past spent with Shaggy in a dark cave.

"We've picked up a signal, Crystal. It's weak but distinct. The problem is, there doesn't seem to be any place big enough to land." Amber finished the weather commentary.

"Where is it coming from?" Shaggy inquired.

"Maybe that's why it's so weak, Shaggy. It's coming from..._inside_ the mountain!"

"I suspected as much, it would be the perfect hiding place. There is a hunter's cabin, called the Pilgrim's Way, about a half mile on the other side of the mountain. There should be several places we can sit this buggy down. We'll have to walk from there."

"How do you know about the cabin,Shaggy?" Velma looked at Shaggy. After Crystal had left, Shaggy had disappeared on weekends if they weren't involved in a mystery. He had never confided in where he had gone or what he had been doing during those mysterious leavings.

"I've done some hiking around here." Shaggy didn't elaborate. Velma waited for Shaggy to embellish. He didn't. "Pick a spot a spot away from the cabin. But remember, we'll have to walk back."

In short order, they flew over the river, then the cabin. Amber located a suitable spot and set the ship down without so much as a bounce.

"If the ship is inside the mountain, how do you intend to get it out?" Velma asked. They had left the ship, walking toward the cabin. Crystal and Amber carried large packs on their backs.

"We wont know that till we find it. It will depend on how badly it has been damaged. I can repair any thing if I've got the parts. I brought the most likely parts I thought we might need, except for the star drive."

They could see the cabin, a medium sized rectangle of shaved logs. As they drew closer, stone steps could be seen leading to the door. Crystal called out, "Shaggy, why do they call it "The Pilgrim's Way?""

Shaggy waited until every one gathered around him before he replied, "When a boy gets big enough to handle a gun, his father brings him up here in the mountains for the weekend. It's sort of a rite of passage. If it isn't being used, they can stay in the cabin."

"Did your father bring you up here for your rite of passage?" Crystal tilted her head to the side.

"I never was any good with a gun. Fred and his dad came up one weekend. His father got caught in a trap Fred had set; as far as I know, that was their one and only trip up here together.

"Now, Crystal, want to tell us why you and Amber are really here for?"

"I guess it is confession time," Crystal looked at Amber."We were sent to retrieve the lost bird as I told you. But I have a personal reason for being here. I told you the truth back on the desert; I am looking for someone: the pilot of that ship."

"Let's get to the cabin, get out of the sun for awhile then we can take the trail from there." Shaggy turned and lead the way, followed by Scooby, Crystal, Velma with Amber as rear guard.

They arrived at the cabin and Shaggy pushed the unlocked door open. The rest pushed Shaggy into the cabin as they made their way in. Their eyes fell on the other person in the room.

"I've been waiting for you!" The person was holding a rifle pointed at Shaggy's midsection.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Scooby Doo and The Pilgrim's Way

Chapter Six: The Picnic Creature

Love is blind the old saying goes; it is also mysterious. A couple in love may not realize it but the mystery of their love deepens over time. They become so close that one can finish a sentence begun by the other. Norville Rogers, aka Shaggy, didn't know this or particularly care when Velma slipped her hand into his, intertwining their fingers.

"Don't do anything...".

"Heroic?" Shaggy finished the warning, "I'm the cowardly one in this group, remember?"

Shaggy stared at the darkness of the riffle barrel being held by the person on the other side of the room. He perused the room looking for something; two beds, one on each side of the room, a cold wood stove stood behind the man holding the riffle, a fireplace waiting to be used behind the man. Nothing presented itself as a weapon.

"Remind me later to ask you about what a hero is," Velma whispered.

"I watched you coming 'cross the meadow, I was expecting you." This brought the focus back to the man. He was slightly taller than Shaggy, thin without being gaunt and bald. His skin looked dry, stretched to the point of tearing if touched, his head looked like a naked skull. It was his eyes that was engrossing, like leeches that could suck your soul right out of your body, if you believed in a soul. Shaggy wasn't interested in participating in any experiments along that line.

There had been birds singing, the smell of wild flowers and a cooling breeze when the group made its way to the cabin; now, nothing remained but the gentle breeze scraping tree limbs across the roof.

"Who are you?" Velma asked as she squeezed Shaggy's hand and got a reassuring squeeze back.

"Velma, I'm your father, your real father! And I don't like what this _boy_ has been doing to you!"

"Shouldn't you be holding a shotgun instead of a rifle? My father is home with mom. If you are my father, where were you when I scrapped my knee? Shaggy was there, so was my father. Where were you when I had the mumps and all the other things kids go through? Shaggy was there, so was my father." Velma had been speaking, walking slowly toward the person claiming to be her father.

Shaggy was scared stiff as he watched his sweetheart face down this maniac; no telling what he might do if pushed too far. What they needed was a diversion.

The window burst inwards, a beak filled with teeth stuck its head into the room, the ensuing roar filled the small room, the man turned the riffle to face this new assault. A second later the weapon was jerked from his hands and flung to the side. The man was lifted off the floor, slammed against the rear wall next to the fireplace. He hung suspended for a moment then crumbled to the floor.

"I hope he isn't hurt! Hello, Crystal, Amber. Glad to see you!" If a beak filled with teeth could smile, this one did.

"I couldn't let him hurt my friends could I? Nice seeing you too, Fleck. Come on in and meet my friends." The head disappeared from the window and in seconds reappeared at the door.

Shaggy rushed to Velma's side."You okay?" he asked kneeling beside the unconscious man. There seemed to be family reunion in the back as Amber and Fleck welcomed each other in the traditional Naga way.

"How is Jas?" Crystal received her own exuberant hug from Fleck.

"He's fine, I was returning from getting water when I saw your parade. How's your friend over there?"

"He seems to be okay." And "His pulse is strong but I think he'll be out for a while." Shaggy and Velma walked over to Crystal, answering Fleck's question.

"Fleck, these are my Earth friends Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley and their dog, Scooby Doo."

Crystal made appropriate introductions.

"Scooby is Shaggy's dog," Velma corrected. Crystal only looked at the pair and replied, "Really?"

***Xxxxxx***

Scooby carefully made his way to where Fleck and Amber reclined against the rear wall; they seemed to be in deep conversation and he didn't want to intrude and possibly get a beak full of teeth by accident. Instead he choose a spot far enough away that a surprised swipe if a clawed paw (Scooby wasn't sure what they called the "hand" at the end of their leathery looking "wings" but he figured

'paw' would be safe for now). He attempted to copy their leaning pose, gave it up as imposable, and sat in a more dog like position.

'It's a small universe. Is this a private talk or may I join you? The others seem to be involved in what to do with the man and something to do with darkness.' Scooby thought this was a harmless way to begin.

'Of course you may join us, Scooby. This is my friend, Fleck. We were just catching up on old times. Fleck and Jasper will find things have changed on Zukor when we get back." Amber 'smiled' and Scooby wondered just what changes she was referring to.

'Amber has been telling me about your desert adventure. I want to thank you for saving my friend and Crystal.' Fleck inclined his head in an abbreviated bow.

'Glad to help. I guess you're anxious to get home.'

'No place like home as your Earth saying goes. Looks like the conference is finished.'

***Xxxxxx***

"I guess my force field hit the man harder than I intended," Crystal said, "He'll be okay though. Fleck, how badly is the craft damaged?"

"No structural damage. Star drive is off line. The storm fouled up some internal circuits. Rear scanner is non operational, but it is flyable on a limited basis. It's not going to be easy getting it out. I need to retrieve the water I was after before we leave."

"Go ahead. Amber, would you like to accompany Fleck? We'll leave when you get back." As the two Naga beings left, Crystal returned to Shaggy, Velma and Scooby.

"Shaggy, Velma, I think it's confession time again, just so there are no misunderstandings or surprises."

"Are you going to tell us the real reason for being here?" A skeptical Shaggy asked.

"Yes," Crystal replied, looking at Shaggy, "but I think you, Velma, have already guessed."

"It wasn't hard to figure out. There is only one logical reason for you to be here." Velma slid her hand possessively around Shaggy's arm.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Scooby Doo and the Pilgrim's Way

Chapter Seven: Into The Darkness

Didn't Crystal know about _not_ confessing being good for the soul. Mainly his soul. Shaggy felt the straight jacket straps being tightened; it was getting hard to breath and Velma's strangle hold on his arm wasn't helping. Crystal might be small but she could also be initimidating. Shaggy had trouble imagining how much trouble he would be in if Velma ever found out that he had made love to both women. The results of that possability baffled the mind.

The last thing he expected, and he had expected a lot, was Crystal reaching over to Velma and laughing. "No, Velma, relax. I'm not here after Shaggy although I admit that I find him attractive, in an alien sort of way." She turned her attention to Shaggy. He took a deep breath, feeling the straps loosening just a little.

"Shaggy, remember, I told you I was looking for someone? That's why I'm here. Officially, Amber and I are on extended leave; no one knows where we are. Jasper, the pilot of that second craft and I...were to be joined, married in your terms, after..."

"But he never came home, did he?" Velma spoke slowly. She drew in a breath. "Should I leave...would you like to talk to Shaggy alone?"

"No, Velma, he didn't come home. I came here in hopes of finding him."

"Then, let's go find him," Velma whispered. Her voice sounded small, choked with emotion; Velma wiped at the moisture that had formed on her cheeks. One was from an unknown planet in an unknown part of the galaxy, a stranger in a strange land; the other, human, from an insignificant star. But both were women with the same wants, needs and desires.

It was as strange a parade as anyone would ever see. Two humans and a Great Dane followed by an alien and two creatures that looked like a cross between an eagle and a flying squirrel known as Nagas.

The strange fellowship had left the cabin only minutes before. The man with the rifle had regained consiousness in time to hear Crystal say, "don't try to follow or interfer, next time I may not pull my punch."

Velma hadn't said anything, only stabbed him with an icy stare before leaving the cabin. The air had the smell of summer that warm early July afternoon; of dust kicked up by passing feet, of thirsty wildflowers now brittle with the spring rains long gone.

Large oak trees gave the only respite from the heat; their branches shading the track as it veered into the mountains. It had been a game trail, used by animals from small rabbits to deer and the occational bear on their way to water. It was under one of these magnificent trees that Shaggy called for a five minute rest.

"we'll wait, let Amber catch up. We're not too far off now." Amber had occationally dropped back checking on their back trail. The heat was oppressive but it didn't stop Velma from drawing close to shaggy.

"How do you know this area so well, Shaggy?"

"I've been up here a time or two." Actually, it was closer to dozens of times. Enough times to explore the many game trails that crisscrossed the area. He had become familiar with the remote wilderness to think, drawing energy from the silence. The wilderness was a good place to scream out the feelings associated with Crystal's leaving. There was a peace in the silence. Amber joined them, announcing all was clear behind them.

"There lies Homer's Nose," Shaggy pointed upward at the bald mountain, "luckly, we don't have to climb to the top." Quickly, the fellowship spread out single file along the game trail.

-Xxxxxx

Velma wasn't your typical certifiable claustophobic. Clown phobia was one phobia she had learned to master; no, she just didn't like closed in spaces. The caves at Homer's Nose was one of those closed in areas she had been able to avoid. It looked like her avoidance luck had ran out.

She was familiar with Homer's Nose. Discovered in the late 1800's, it had taken fifty years for technology to catch up for professional exploration. Velma smiled at that; that didn't mean there had not been unprofessional exploration. It was well known that couples had favored the remote area for romantic trysts for many years.

With these romantic meetings had come the usual waste products of uneaten picnic foods and other human inevitable products left behind had invited other companions: bats, rats, roaches and surprisingly, raccoons.

The raccoons and bats had stayed close to the opening, the rest had migrated deeper. Homer's Nose hadn't garnered the puplic interest that other, more well known caves had. The result was that no concrete walks, stairs, or modern lighting had been installed. No snack bar or gift shop blighted the pristine underground. Officially, Homer's Nose was known as an undeveloped enity; locals had more colorful names.

Surprisingly the trail widen out, the opening before them looked big enough to drive a semi truck through. Or a small spaceship. Shaggy stopped, letting the others form a semi circle around the opening.

"Better take a rest break, we'll need all our energy inside." He pointed at the maw in front of them, extracting the canteen at his side.

"I know a shortcut," Fleck lead the way to the right some fifty yards. The branches of the small samplings parted to reveal a hidden path revealing a second maw.

"What is a hero, Shaggy?" Velma took his hand, looking into his eyes.

"Okay, what is a hero, Velma?"

"Someone who is scared to death to do something heroic, but does it anyway. Shaggy, I'm scared."

"Maybe it won't be so frightening if you have someone with you. Let's do this together." There was no time to think of an excuse not to go, not to follow Shaggy; there was no room for fear, only room to care for others.

Taking a deep breath, she could, would do this. She followed Shaggy into the darkness.

-Xxxxxx

The cave dropped sixty feet in a straight drop that required Velma to reinvent herself from a helmet with a battery operated light to special caver boots that had been selected by Shaggy.

The most interesting was the seat and chest harness. Shaggy had turned her from ugly duckling to a caver, without her pushing the panic button; he checked the harness that seperated yet hugged her breasts in an embrace designed to defy gravity. His hands taking the time to caress the attractive swells.

"Too tight?" he smiled, tugging on the buckle between her breasts.

"No, it's fine. Just wait till I check your seat harness!" Joking aside, this was no Disney creation for an afternoon of family entertainment. This was real.

Fleck claimed the right to go first, followed by Shaggy. Velma took up her position and looked over the edge. The only thing visable was a vanishing point of light.

"Clear!" She heard Shaggy indicate he was ready for her to decend.

She looked back at Crystal, "see you on the bottom. This is an "E" ticket ride!"

She stepped backwards into the darkness.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Scooby Doo and the Pilgrim's Way

Chapter Eight: The Stone Garden

Many people find darkness disturbing. Velma was one of those people. Not the darkness of a typical night where there is always a little light, street lights, a glow from a nearby house, even moon light for example; beyond the twilight area there is no light to see a hand an inch in front of the caver's face. The only light the fellowship had was the battery operated lamps attached to their helmets, creating a cone of light. Shaggy and Velma had added Velcro wrist lights

Fleck continued to lead the fellowship along his shortcut. 'If this is a shortcut, Fred could take lessons,' Velma thought as she made her way along the ledge they now found themselves. Velma followed Fleck and in turn was followed by Shaggy, Scooby, Crystal and lastly Amber.

The other disturbing feature was the noise. There wasn't any, past the light swishing sounds of their moving along the path that hugged the wall.

"How much further?" Velma's voice echoed through the chamber.

"Not far now." Fleck's echo answered her question.

"You okay, Vel?" Shaggy moved closer, reaching out to touch her shoulder. His warm breath and lips raised goose bumps on her bare neck.

"Yes, just tired." the pace set by Fleck had not allowed for a rest since they had stopped to shed the harness after the sixty foot repel. Traversing the rugged subterranean landscape had left her legs trembling with fatigue and her calves near cramping. She couldn't remember walking, climbing, jumping so much since childhood. This deep time seemed to stand still. There had been no time to check a watch in the white cone of light from helmet or wrist.

"We're there!" Fleck called out and disappeared around an unseen corner. There wasn't enough room on the suspended walkway to accomidate a proper hug and kiss but Velma turned her head enough to brush her lips over Shaggy's before Crystal joined them, eager to finish this part of the trip.

Working around the corner revealed a rift, a crack in the wall that split the cave like a slice of melon had been removed. A large slice; big enough to hide a space ship in. Below, Fleck walked toward the ship sitting at the far edge of the rift.

"No place for jumping to conclusions," velma whispered.

It was Scooby that held up the decent into the canyon like rift. Wanting to reach the bottom and her beloved Jasper, Crystal went first. Velma followed, working her way down the wall. At least at this depth there were no roaches, spiders or other critters hiding in dark handholds, which eased Velma's mind only slightly. Shaggy lowered a scared Scooby by rope to Velma from until they all stood on the floor.

Shaggy reached out, holding Velma back when she attempted to follow Crystal when she headed toward the ship, "Wait, let's let them have some time together. Sixty some odd years is a long time to be seperated no matter which calandar you use."

"How are we supossed to get that," Velma pointed at the craft, "out of here?"

"We'll talk about that later."

After "dinner", sleeping arrangements were agreed upon without a word being uttered. Crystal, claiming the need to check out the ship's damage, disapperared into the craft with Jasper. Neither reemerged until the next "morning". Fleck led Amber away into the shadows.

Shaggy spread the sleeping pads and space blankets. The tempature was cool without being cold, perfect sleeping tempature.

"Scooby, give me a bark good night," Velma gave him a scratch behind the ears. Scooby gave out with a mid range bark. It was answered by a high pitched "bark" from Amber, followed closely by a deeper one from fleck.

It was impossable to tell in what direction they had come from or from how far away.

Velma turned off the lights one by one untill only her helmet light remained. Placing it to the side, she crossed her arms, pulling her shirt over her head. Her boots and jeans followed shortly afterwards.

"Caving isn't conductive to human dignity," Velma joined Shaggy under the space blanket, snuggling close.

Shaggy reached to turn off the one remaining light, "Why have Scooby bark?" His lips found, held hers before slipping down her neck, his fingers breaking the trail for his lips as both slowly traveled lower.

Velma giggled, then gasped when his fingers found their destination, "I had to know how quiet I had to be,

didn't I?"

-Xxxxxx

There is no morning, day, evening or night this deep in caves; only awake or asleep. The first time velma woke, a terrifying moment passed where she wasn't sure where she was; or how much time had passed. Remembrance  
>followed, easing the rising fear. She found they had fallen asleep spoon fashion, Shaggy's arm resting around her waist, she smiled at the memory. Moving his hand upward slightly, she closed her eyes to the dark and returned to sleep. She woke the second time at the sound of Crystal's voice.<p>

"Light test in fifteen minutes." Crystal's voice carried a laughter Velma recongized immediately. She and Shaggy hadn't been the only ones making love in the darkness. She hoped their experence was better than the hard flowstone she and Shaggy had had to deal with.

"Time to rise and shine, darling," Velma found Shaggy already awake.

"It's not going to be easy, getting dressed in the dark."

"Come on, Shaggy, it could be fun."

Fifteen minutes later, Velma was pulling on her boots when Crystal called out, "Lights!"

In seconds absolute darkness was turned to midday as bright white lights lit up the ship from end to end. Shaggy and Velma gasped together as they glimpsed the angry black scar that ran the length of the craft. At the midpoint a black ring circled the craft; without investigating they knew the ring completely circled the ship.

Crystal walked over to the two humans, "I hope your night wasn't too uncomfortable." Crystal smiled as Fleck, Amber and soon afterwards, Scooby joined them. "It would be best if you turn on your lights, we need to save energy so we need to turn off the outside lights."

The lights dimmed then went out, leaving the chamber in a soft yellowish glow.

"It's...awsome!" Velma whispered, looking over the chamber at the stalagmites that rose where they had spent the night. "Why do the stalagmites glow?"

"It's the residual heat from the lights," Jasper answered. "It'll disappear gradually."

"It looks like a garden...of stone," an amazed Velma said with reverance in her voice.

"I've still got lots of work to do before we attempt getting the ship out of here. How about you guys do some

exploring and find an easier way out of here."

"That's great, Crystal, we could look for clues."

"Clues, Velma?"

"Yeah, Shaggy, like old times."

"Vel, you want a clue? Your hair is moving."

"Moving! Get whatever it is off! NOW!"

"Velma," Jasper laughed, "the cave is breathing, making your hair flip."

"And, the stalagmites are a clue too, Vel. The cave breathing means there is another way out."

"The stalagmites, Shaggy?"

"Water, Vel. Water seeping down from the stream above."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Scooby Doo and The Pilgrim's Way

Chapter Nine: Breath of the Cave

"I think we should split up and look for clues for the best way out of here." Fleck faced the two humans.

"Have you been talking to Fred Jones?" Velma inquired with a smile.

"Who?" Fleck was mystified.

"Never mind. What do you have in mind?" Velma inquired.

"Jasper and I brought the craft in one way, but that was sixty some odd of your years ago. We need to find the way out that will do the least damage."

"Why not just use that shortcut of yours?" Shaggy wondered.

"We could except the opening would have to be blasted larger; we prefer not to do that unless we have no other choice. May I suggest you two explore the breath of the cave. Amber and I will investigate the original entrance."

After a breakfast of instant coffee (hot, wet and bitter) and power trail bars, they split up, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby following the light air current. They were silent as they traversed the ever changing terrain; new vistas opened their eyes to the awe inspiring panoramas. They made their way around stalagmites that rose from the floor to varying heights, others meeting a stalactite hanging from the ceiling in a great column of stone.

The quietness was disturbed by the sound. With the echo it was near impossible to determine where the noise was coming from.

"Could that be water?" Velma wondered hopefully. "After a day and a night I could use a bath!"

They moved on, Velma looking forward to a much needed cleansing. The sound appeared to come from in front of them, growing louder with each step. The pool materialized as the two explores came over a rise; a stream fed the pool then disappeared somewhere past the cones of light. Quickly, Velma lifted her T-shirt over her head.

Nude, she stood before him as his helmet light played over her body. She watched, fascinated, as the light trailed from neck to rounded breasts, lingering, caressing before dipping over her flat stomach. The cold heat from the headgear only enhanced her beauty, lending an almost mystical luminosity to her skin as it slowly swept over her legs. She reached down to pick up her T-shirt, using it to cover her nudity as best as possible; not in any sense of modesty, he had seen her unclothed before. But rather, for the first time she felt as if her very soul was laid bare on an ancient sacrificial stone.

He had only asked for a chance to show her his love. He had never pushed, instead he had let her come to him in her own time, on her own terms. That time had been more awkward than their first time. Filled with curiosity and yes, fear, she had slipped into his bed. He had been surprised but had treated her gently, letting her tell him, without words, what she wanted.

In all her life, she had never felt so liberated, so free to tell anyone her deepest need: the need to be loved so completely and most important, how to love another person so deeply. It hadn't come overnight but it had come in time.

She realized it was way too late to check herself into the local center for a Shaggy detox program. She laughed wickedly as she let the T-shirt drop to the ground. She wanted to feel the sun on her skin, to hear the wind in the trees, to walk barefoot in wet leaves after a rain, to snuggle in a cocoon made of his loving arms, to be reborn a butterfly of love, to be his wife and have children, his children. No, their children.

She stepped into the cold water. Just how cold became obvious as Velma gasped. The water rose, swirling around her legs. At waist deep, she dipped under the water, rising like a mythical being. "The water's fine, Shaggy!"

The ringing of the bells was shocking after the silence the fellowship had endured. It was a silvery sound and pleasingly musical. Velma looked over the pool at Shaggy, "What is that!"

"The cave is breathing, it's the stones ringing," Shaggy explained, joining her in the water.

"What are they saying, darling?" Velma slipped into his arms, smiling as their lips met.

"That I love you, Velma Dinkley."

"You're prejudiced but I forgive you. I love you, too."

"I know. The stones told me. They told me something else, also."

"What did they tell you?"

"We can't bring the saucer out this way. The damage was done sixty years in the past, if there is to be a future we'll have to go out the same way it came in."

"I said I loved you, I do with all my heart. More, I trust you. Let's get back to the saucer; I want out of this darkness and into the light." Hand in hand they turned their back to the pool and realized the stones no longer rang.

-Xxx xxx

"About time you got back," Fleck welcomed Shaggy and Velma to the group.

"How goes the repairs?" Velma asked Crystal.

"Done. Or at least all I can do with what I have. Time to run a test and see if it holds together. Jas, you are still the pilot. Ready?"

"I've been ready for sixty Earth years, let's do it."

"Every one strapped in?" Fleck asked after they had taken their seats and cinched the restraining straps.

Getting an affirmative from every one, he turned to Jasper, "Ready for test flight, Captain."

Jasper tapped the transparent screen before him, lights appeared in response, "All seems to be working, here we go."

As with Crystal's craft, no noise was evident; the only proof that they were moving was the changing scene on the screen. The saucer remained steady for several minutes as Jasper and Fleck went through several tests. They seemed to be pleased with the results and the ship settled into it's previous resting place.

"Any objections to escaping this dark prison?" Jasper looked from Crystal to each of the others in turn.

Fleck suggested, "The best and easiest way would be the way we came in." No one disapproved and once more the disk lifted off, moving slowly along the way it had traveled sixty some odd years before.

Velma shook herself in disbelief; they were actually going outside. After their declaration of love for each other she was sure that Shag's love could not be subverted by any alien presence, here she chanced a glance at Crystal, no matter how pretty. But how did she know that? Was she engaging in wishful thinking? She along with any other human didn't know the power that Crystal, and by inference, Jasper, controlled. If Jasper suspected Shaggy and Crystal's relationship, what would he do?

She hunched forward and placed her head in her hands. She sat in that position until she felt his fingers on her leg. She lifted her head, accepting his hand in hers. She looked at Shaggy and then at the screen. It was twilight, the sun had already set but the sky was alive with bright colors. So close yet so far.

"I think it would be a good idea if Scooby, Velma and I went out first. Make sure no one is waiting for us." Shaggy advised.

Exhilaration filled her. She had found love for the first time and if Crystal wanted Shaggy, one Velma Dinkley wasn't going quietly into the night.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Scooby Doo and the Pilgrim's Way

Chapter Ten: Departure

The night came quickly in the mountains above Paradise Lake. The air was clean and crisp without the dry stale smell of old dirt in the cave. Stars twinkled in the heavens above the two lovers that walked out of the cave. Velma took a deep breath, relishing the noise of insects, the _hoot_ of an owl in the distance. At a signal from Shaggy the saucer made it's appearance at the edge of the opening, slowly making it's way out of the entrance. The craft settled near Crystal's ship with Crystal and Jasper returning to Shaggy and Velma.

"Velma," Crystal placed her hand on Velma's arm, "I need to talk to Shaggy a moment before we leave. I promise to return him to you."

"You better." It implied that if her Shaggy wasn't returned there would be a battle as yet unheard of in the history of men.

Shaggy and Crystal moved away, Crystal speaking in a low whisper. Velma moved closer to Jasper, "Do you know what they're talking about?"

"Yes," Jasper offered no more, smiling.

"And you aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"No, I think Shaggy will. Don't worry, Velma, Crystal just wanted to say goodby." Jasper headed for their transportation home.

"As long as that's all she wants," Velma murmured.

Shaggy and Crystal returned, Crystal hugged Velma and walked toward her ship, disappearing inside. Moments passed in silence then the ship rose into the air. In seconds the craft had aligned with the crippled ship; it too rose, being lifted by an unseen, unheard tractor beam. Both ships rose higher, slowly at first then faster and still faster still until they were only another light among others in the darkening sky. And then the light went out.

Velma and Shaggy had been looking into the sky the whole time. Velma took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "Safe journey, my friends." She turned to face Shaggy, "Shaggy, I know Crystal meant a lot to you. I'll understand if you want to keep what she said to you private."

"Velma, I don't want any secrets between us. Let's sit on that log, you might want to sit down for this; I know I do.

"She gave me this," Shaggy declared, holding out an unwrapped square box. It was made of some transparent material with seven dots in an unusual design. "It's a cutting from my daughter's hair."

"Shaggy, you just said your daughter, right? As in you and Crystal...have a daughter?" Velma asked disbelievingly.

"Her name is Celeste. She didn't like being left behind on Zukor. Crystal said she is the only Zokorian with hair; she said it is really unruly."

"Imagine that. Shaggy, being married to you is going to be an adventure in itself; if you ever ask me. I think I need to sit down."

"Val, you are sitting down."

"Oh, so I am. Do you think we will ever be able to meet Celeste?"

"I asked the same thing; she said to keep watching the skies." They both looked up into the sky in time to see the explosion. The bright white light expanded outward then winked out. Seconds later a long cigar shaped light was seen and then in a heartbeat it too disappeared.

"With no star drive it would slow them down too much." Shaggy offered, then Velma added, "they couldn't explode it inside the cave so they towed it a safe distance before destroying it. So what do we do now?"

"It's too late to walk out tonight, we could stay here until morning. Val, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Shaggy!" Velma cried triumphantly, a whimsical smile playing along the edges of her mouth.

After a midnight swim and now, lying in the arms of her lover, Velma slept soundly. Their drawn-out love making had left both relaxed and satisfied. In this heavy sleep, a thought invaded her dreams. Her eyes flew open. She jerked to a sitting position.

"SHAGGY! Wake up!" She pushed on his shoulder. Jolted from a particularly pleasing dream, Shaggy slipped off the small bed, landing hard on his backside.

"What's wrong, Val?" Shaggy looked up into the smiling face looking down over the edge of the bed.

"Shaggy, my step daughter is an alien! How am I going to explain _that _to my mother? Family reunions are going to be out of this world!"

True love stories have no ending.

A/N: Homer's Nose and the stream mentioned in this story is real. I could see the mountain from the back yard of my youth and spent many happy afternoons roaming the foothills of the Sierra mountain range. The Pilgrim's Way cabin and caves are fictional.


End file.
